Hymne à l'Amour
by louisalibi
Summary: Un poème rapide, sans prétention ni sens, traitant d'amour, de chagrin et de passion. De péché, aussi, de femmes qui aime les femmes et de mouton qui volent les princes. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis nulle en résumés. Je ne peux que vous inviter à venir vous approcher.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit à toi, mon lecteur préféré. Que viens-tu chercher en cette contrée égarée ? Les archives de cette œuvre ne sont pas très réputées - à mon grand désarroi. Mais si tu es là par toi-même, de ton gré, je te dis chapeau bas. Car c'est que tu as du goût pour les belles choses, pour les beaux mots, pour les belles lettres. Et ça, je ne refuse pas.**

**Mais puisque tu as le temps, prends-en donc un bout pour lire ce qui est écrit plus bas. Je te présente aujourd'hui un poème ma foi, bien particulier, de ma vision du Petit Prince. En effet, j'adule ce conte, il m'attendrit autant qu'il me fait pleurer. Quand l'inspiration me manque, c'est mon remède ultime. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire dessus, de continuer le mythe le temps de quelques minutes de lecture.**

**Ce poème, donc, est en fait un dialogue - totalement dénué de sens - entre deux personnages primordiaux dans le récit : le Serpent et le Renard. Je te laisse découvrir la suite par toi-même, car de toute façon, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je ne pense pas que cette prose soit "résumable" d'une quelconque manière... D'ailleurs, n'en cherche pas une signification profonde, tu serais déçu. C'est juste une suite de mots, sans recherche aucune, qui m'est venue comme ça un soir de printemps. J'espère tout de même qu'il te plaira.**

**Il se lit de cette manière : à chaque saut de ligne (ou nouveau paragraphe, pour être plus compréhensible), on change de rôle. Le premier paragraphe est donc déclamé par le Serpent, le second par le Renard, puis le Serpent etc... C'est facile, tu verras, il n'y a que deux personnages.**

**Je rappelle que l'œuvre originale du Petit Prince appartient à l'admirable Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésite pas à reviewer ~**

* * *

Renard, cher ami, que fais-tu allongé là ?  
À terre, sans personne, comme un croyant sans la foi  
Allons, tu peux tout me confier  
Ne te noie pas dans un malheur absolu,  
Et parle-moi, je n'aime pas te voir torturé

Je pleure, dit le Renard. Je pleure car j'ai perdu  
Le mouton l'a emporté sur mon Prince corrompu  
En quelques mots cette immonde Bête Noire  
De la flamme en mon cœur a brisé les remparts  
Peu à peu l'enfant miracle qui me faisait frissonner  
Se transforme en une simple brebis de berger.  
Alors oui, je pleure de le savoir ordinaire  
De connaître son absence à l'appel de ma chair  
Plus de nos détours au Pays des Larmes  
C'en est trop pour moi, je ne veux plus de ses charmes.  
Pourquoi m'apprivoise-t-il, si c'est pour me délaisser ?  
Pour partir sans remords avec le premier invité ?  
Il me rejette, je ne trouve plus mes repères.  
Je n'ai jamais demandé à souffrir, et pourtant sans le vouloir  
Il m'inflige la torture, m'emprisonne, me condamne.  
Ah! Si j'avais su que l'amour faisait mal...

Cesse de sangloter, Renard.  
Et relève-toi  
Tout d'abord je t'assure que je comprends ton désarroi  
Moi-même inconsciemment, je me suis risquée à l'ivresse  
D'un amour sans barrière, d'un royaume de tendresse  
Et voilà le résultat  
Dorénavant je suis punie pour avoir été en émoi  
Mes lèvres sont scellées, car si je les entrouvre  
Mon venin, sans pitié, à mes hommes je découvre  
Je ne peux plus laisser parler mon cœur

Je ne comprends pas  
Explique-moi, Serpent

J'ai connu tout comme toi une paire d'yeux aguicheurs  
Ceux vermeil de la Rose, cette fleur enjôleuse  
Dont j'ai aimé des pétales la démarche voluptueuse  
Oui, de cette simple tige, qui ployait sous le vent  
J'aurais donné corps et âme, je me serais dévouée à Satan  
Mais je l'aimais aveugle, et en effleurant sa peau  
J'ai entendu un présage aux ailes noires de corbeau  
Il disait "Vipère, cette Rose tu ne mérites point  
N'altère pas les anges pour satisfaire tes besoins  
Va, ne délivres plus tes fièvres factices  
Puisses-tu de tes crochets goûter la saveur de tes vices"  
Et ainsi l'amour me fut à jamais refusé  
Je ne me contente à présent que de quelques histoires inachevées  
Quelques fusions de corps aux relents d'immondice

Je ne te crois pas.

Ah non, vraiment ?

Vraiment.  
Rien n'est aussi simple que cela.  
Toi qui prétends ne pas connaître l'amour  
Qui te contente de tuer de ta langue de velours  
Je sais que tu sais autant que moi.  
Alors pourquoi te caches-ainsi de tes sentiments ?

Je tue sans cesse la Nuit pour voir poindre le Jour.

Je ne saisis pas tes mots, sois plus loquace

Chez moi l'indifférence règne et l'émotion trépasse.  
J'ai éprouvé la peine autant que la joie d'être désirée  
Autrefois j'étais reine d'un cœur d'homme à aimer

Reine ? Serpent, serais-tu donc femelle ?

C'est ainsi.

Miséricorde ! Voilà pourquoi tu me semblais si belle  
Mais... Et la Rose ?

Tu sais, Renard,  
Tu seras sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre  
Mais j'aimerais si tu veux bien t'avouer une chose  
L'homme est infidèle, je l'ai appris à mes dépens  
Il se fait maître de ton corps rien que pour un instant  
Mais vite il te laisse de côté  
Lentement de tes écailles il finit par se lasser  
Et aucune langue de velours ne peut retenir  
Son cœur de vautour de chercher à te nuire

Alors c'est pour cela que tu es condamnée à rester seule ?  
Par chagrin ?  
C'est ma foi une bien triste fin.  
Car même si mon Prince a choisi le mouton,  
Je suis bien heureux d'avoir connu la Passion

Seule, moi ? Malheureux, que c'est laid d'entendre ça !  
Non, seule, je ne le suis pas  
Rien de la solitude ne sied en mon âme  
J'ai juste, à défaut d'homme, choisi d'aimer les femmes.


End file.
